Volcano Mayhem
Volcano Mayhem Volcano Mayhem is a Timed Runs. Go to the Timed Runs page for information on how to complete them. Volcano Mayhem is the longest and toughest of the Timed Runs, and it used to be the second-hardest level, until the arrival of Grandma Visitor which made it much easier. Strategy First Build Pad (3 enemy groups): *The distractor-and-builder strategy can be used for the whole level. The only exception is that the builder can distract the first small enemy group, since it will not follow them to the build pad. *The distractor should attract the attention of both the next enemy groups by the first build pad using Grandma Visitor, and then go back toward the start of the level, but not too far or the enemy groups will turn back and go after the builder. *He then stalls with his other two minifigures, until Grandma Visitor special is recharged and he can run back onto the build pad. Second Build Pad (2.5 enemy groups): *The first enemy group will attack the builders right as they enter this zone, but it is a very weak group of mainly spiders/vespoids and can be easily smashed. *The distractor should then run past the second enemy group and into the third using Grandma Visitor special. *Then the distractor should run around in large area where the third enemy group is, stalling by dropping Disco Diva special and then using it to heal his defender as he runs around, until the build pad is built. Third Build Pad (1.5 enemy groups): *The distractor should run right up to the first enemy group and use Grandma Visitor special right before he is hit. *He should then run over and distract the 1-3 enemies by the build pad, and then run back past the first enemy group again, ending up at about where he activated the special. *Then the distractor should stall with the other two minifigures again until Grandma Visitor special is ready, which he will use to run over to the build pad. Fourth Build Pad (2 enemy groups): *The distractor should run past the first enemy group, and then hit the second one that is right by the build pad with Disco Diva special. *He then runs around stalling with Disco Diva and his defender until the build pad is built, and then uses Grandma Visitor special to go on it. Solo In a solo run, Volcano Mayhem is very tricky and requires a good fighting team. You don't have to bring a builder if you have Disco Diva or Robot, even out of element, but there are too many build pads to have no builder. *On the first build pad, skip the first enemy group and fight the two that are by the build pad, one at a time *On the second build pad just smash the ring of enemies near the build pad, and smash half of the ring and then the other half, not the whole ring at once *On the third build pad, run past the enemies if you have a good builder and just build the pad, but if you don't have a good builder then all the enemies in this section must be smashed *On the fourth build pad take on the two enemy groups one at a time